Guardian AngelEpilogue
by Poohbear-29
Summary: Chris isn't as recovered as he led the others to believe and a stop at Nettie's place is in order.
1. Chapter 1

Title---Guardian Angel-Epilogue Rating-FRT Author---Winnie Disclaimer----don't own the mag7 characters, and have never made any money while writing about them. Comments-----The original story was written for Kathy, this epilogue was written at the request of Antoinette and I'd like to dedicate it to her and to my web-mistress Ninheve on her birthday. Thanks also go to Marti and Antoinette for her beta job on this one. 

They'd been riding all day when the sky opened up and the rains began again. Thunder echoed across the landscape, bouncing off the hills and rolling through the darkening clouds above them. Lightning streaked from horizon to horizon, dazzling in its kaleidoscope of images. The ground quickly became muddy and the horses were having a difficult time trekking through the mire. Three pairs of concerned eyes strayed to their leader as the day wore on and Larabee seemed to wilt in the saddle. Neither man said a word as their friend continued to lead them towards home.

Chris knew the others were watching him, but he was too worn out to acknowledge them. Since the rain began he felt the annoying itch at the back of his throat and the tightness in his chest that signaled he was not as well as he thought. He fought the urge to cough, knowing Jackson would insist they find a place to hole up until the rains ended. He wanted to get as much distance between himself and Haven as possible. The town itself held nothing but painful memories for the gunslinger and his hand automatically reached for his throat as a soft cough escaped. He kept ahead of the others and pulled his duster around his shivering body. He was cold, not as cold as he'd been before coming to Abigail Newman's home, but cold enough that his body trembled as if it had a mind of it's own.

Nathan watched the gunslinger with healer's eyes. He could tell the blond was not himself as they put more distance between themselves and the nightmare he'd survived in Haven. He knew beyond a doubt he should have made Larabee stay for another few days, but the storm had come out of nowhere. He watched as Standish rode ahead until he was alongside the ailing man. He turned his head sideways and saw his own worry and fears emblazoned on the tracker's face.

"Nathan!" Tanner shouted above the violent, stormy world they found themselves trapped in. "We need ta git somewhere dry. Chris ain't lookin' good!"

"I know! But it's still half a days ride to Four Corners and just as far back to Haven! Is there anyplace...a cave...shack...someplace to hole up?"

"Not that I know of!" the tracker shouted, the words nearly drowned out by the rendering crack of thunder high above their heads. He looked around and tried to find familiar landforms in the frightening world that now surrounded them. A rock formation was instantly lit up by a flash of blue white lightning and he smiled at the man who rode alongside him.

"What?" Jackson asked as Larabee wilted in the saddle and Standish caught him before he fell to the ground. The two men rushed forward until they were alongside the gunslinger and the gambler.

Vin dismounted and grabbed the blond from his saddle.

"Easy, Chris, I got ya!"

"I'm okay, Vin...need..." he tried and wrapped his arms around his chest as a series of harsh coughs left his throat. He felt Tanner's arms holding him up as his legs gave out.

"Vin, we need to get him somewhere warm and dry!" Jackson yelled above the deafening roar of wind and rain. He knew Standish was holding their horses in order to keep the skittish animals from bolting.

Chris struggled towards the unfamiliar horse he'd been riding, but the sharpshooter's strong arms held him in place. He winced as the stinging needles of rain struck the exposed skin on his face and hands. He shivered uncontrollably now, the chill seeping deep under his skin to wrap itself around his bones.

"Ain't no way he's gonna be able to ride to Four Corners!" Jackson observed as he heard the haggard wheezing from the gunslinger.

"We're just south of Miss Nettie's place! We can be there in an hour, two at the most!"

Larabee knew they were talking about making the detour because of him, but he wanted to get home, to be around people he knew. Nettie Wells and her niece were known to him, but he wanted to be in his own room, sleeping in his own bed.

"Come on!" he hissed, his throat raw and scratchy as he called to his friends.

"Chris, ya nearly fell off the damn horse once! Ain't gonna do ya no good ridin' on yer own!" Tanner shouted above the storm.

"Not staying out in this, Tanner!" he shouted and climbed into the saddle and aimed the horse in the direction of the town they called home.

Standish handed the reins to the two men and quickly rode after the fleeing man. He knew Tanner and Jackson were already mounted and chasing after him. Chris Larabee could be one of the most stubborn men when he wanted to, but this time stubbornness would not be enough. He saw the horse ahead of him rear up on its hindquarters as a streak of lightning struck a tree nearby, sending sparks into the air before they were extinguished by the torrential downpour.

"Chris!" he shouted as the dark figure was thrown backwards, landing in a heap on the muddy ground and lay still. Ezra pulled Red to a stop and hurried to the gunslinger's side. He knew the man was unconscious before he looked at his face. He looked up into the pelting rain as Tanner and Jackson pulled to a stop beside him.

Jackson quickly examined the unconscious man and turned to look at the tracker. Rain dripped off the man's hat, making it impossible to see the blue eyes, yet he sensed the sharpshooter's worry.

"Vin, you're gonna have to carry him!"

"Alright...is he okay?"

"Can't say for sure right now! He's out cold and he's still shivering! We need to get him to Miss Nettie's place!"

"Okay...just hand him up ta me!" The sharpshooter mounted up and waited for the healer and the gambler to lift Larabee's limp body up to him. He settled the unconscious form on the saddle in front of him and eased the gunslinger back against his chest. He waited for Jackson and Standish to mount up and once more the four men headed into the storm.

Nettie Wells stood on her front porch, a hot cup of tea in her hands as she watched the magnificent display being put on by Mother Nature. She loved storms, had always been fascinated to see the lightning and hear the thunder that often accompanied the heavy rains. This storm was one of the worst she'd experienced since moving west with her husband. The years had been good to her and the farm they'd started was paid in full because of seven men. The peacekeepers from Four Corners were successful in taking down Guy Royal and he would not be bothering anyone else. The railroad was going to go through, and it would not interfere with her home. She sighed heavily and wrapped the shawl around her shoulders as the door opened behind her, smiling at the young woman who joined her.

"Aunt Nettie, I finished the dishes," her niece said.

"That's good, Casey," Nettie Wells said, placing her empty cup on the chair.

"Want me to get you more tea?" the young girl asked.

"No, thanks, Child. Let's just watch the storm for a while," the older woman said, the rain dropping at a slant that kept it from beating in on them.

"I love storms. Everything seems so fresh after they are over," Casey told her.

"You get that from me," Nettie laughed. "I've never had a fear of them."

"But lightning is so dangerous!"

"It can be, but not if you're real..."

"Aunt Nettie, what's wrong?" Casey asked as the elderly woman stopped mid sentence and stared out at the storm swept landscape.

"Someone's comin'!" she squinted into the rain. "Looks like three or four. Get my carbine!"

Casey hurried into the house and grabbed the Spencer carbine and a box of shells. She hurried back outside and handed the shotgun to her aunt and opened the box of shells. She handed two to the aged hands and watched as they quickly inserted the shells into the weapon.

"Who is it?"

"I don't know, Casey, but I don't aim to take any chances. Now you git on back inside and stay there 'til I tell ya otherwise," the woman said, holding the gun in both hands.

"But..."

"No buts, Casey, I'd rather not have ta worry about you getting in the line of fire if it comes ta that. Now git inside!" she ordered and breathed a sigh of relief when the young woman did as she was told. She watched the approaching riders advance with each flash of lightning, a mixture of fear and worry evident in her stance.

Chris struggled to open his eyes, his body shivering uncontrollably as he fought to stay warm. His eyes remained closed, but flashes of light penetrated as the storm continued in all its fury. Thunder rattled across the sky, echoing through the low lying hills and slamming into his pounding skull. He groaned and tried to sit up further, only to find two strong arms holding him in the saddle.

"Easy, Chris, I got ya!"

"V...Vin?" he called, trying to force his voice above the roaring wind and rain.

"Yeah, it's me. How're ya feelin'?"

"Cccc...old," the blond stammered through chattering teeth.

"I bet. Why don't ya lean back on me and we'll git ya inside and warmed up real soon."

"I...I'm okay," the gunman mumbled, but automatically leaned against the well-muscled chest behind him. He closed his eyes and felt the dampness clear to the core of his being. He knew he was sick again, but he didn't want to give into it. Forcing his body upwards again he heard a curse from the man he rode with.

"Yer a stubborn mule ya know that, Lar'bee?"

"Www...where...are...wwweee?"

"Almost at Miss Nettie's place," Tanner explained as Jackson and Standish joined them.

"Is he awake, Vin?" the healer asked.

"Yeah, he is and bein' his ol' ornery self," the tracker shouted.

"How long before we reach Mrs. Wells place?" the former slave asked.

"Should be just over that ridge," Tanner answered, renewing his grip on the sagging body in front of him. He felt the man's heaving chest and knew Larabee was sicker than he'd let on.

"Hang on, Cowboy, not long now!" he said as he spurred the horse towards the friendly house he knew was nearby.

"...okay..." Larabee whispered, moaning as the thunder pounded against his skull once more.

They reached the ridge and topped it a few minutes later. The sight that met their eyes was a welcoming warmth that drove some of the chill from their bones. Nettie Wells' small house was well lit and the door stood open. Vin could make out two people standing against the backdrop of the light spilling from the doorway.

"I'll ride ahead and let her know what's happening," Standish explained, spurring Red towards the home.

"Lord have mercy!" Nettie said, recognizing the lone rider as he came into the yard and the lightning lit up horse and man. "Casey, git the kettle boilin' and warm up the leftover stew!"

"Who is it, Aunt Nettie?" the girls voice was muffled through the partially open door.

"Mr. Standish just rode in," Nettie explained as the waterlogged man dismounted and looped the reins over the hitching post.

"Mrs. Wells, I hate to intrude on you during this despicable tempest, but Mr. Larabee is feeling under the weather," Standish said.

"Where is he? Is that him coming in there?" Nettie asked.

"Indeed it is. Mr. Jackson and Mr. Tanner are accompanying him."

"Tell them to bring him on in!" Nettie snapped as she hurried inside. "Casey, put those rocks on the stove and git them warmin'."

"What's wrong?" the girl asked worriedly.

"It looks like we'll be havin' some company for a spell. Mr. Larabee has taken ill. I'm gonna make up your bed and you can sleep with me until he's feelin' better." She didn't wait for an answer as she hurried into Casey's bedroom and pulled the blankets off the bed.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

Guardian Angel-Epilogue---2

Vin pulled Peso to a stop in front of the house and waited for Jackson to help him with Larabee. The gunslinger was having trouble keeping his head up and was murmuring incoherently as Tanner handed the reins to the gambler.

"Mrs. Wells said to bring him inside her abode," Standish said, rain dripping from the brim of his hat. 

"Hand him down to me, Vin!" Jackson shouted as thunder rattled the house. 

Tanner placed his mouth next to Larabee's ear and spoke softly. "Chris, I'm gonna hand ya down ta Nathan so's he can help ya inside!" 

Larabee used every ounce of strength he had to force his head up, He looked at the man standing beside the horse and felt as if he was looking down from a mountain instead of a horse. He took a deep breath, the cold, wet air burning into his lungs as he tried to stay conscious. 

"I...I can ddddooo it," he stammered. 

"Yeah, I don't doubt it, Pard, but right now yer needin' our help. Think ya can hold on fer a little longer?" Tanner asked, knowing it would be easier if he dismounted first. 

"Ttttry...ccccoollllddd."

"We'll get ya warmed up real soon, Chris," Jackson said as he held the lean man steady while the tracker dismounted. He waited until Vin was ready and shouted over the howling winds. 

"Alright now, Chris, can you ease your leg over the side? That's it," the healer said as Tanner made a grab for the ill man. 

"We gotcha, Chris," the sharpshooter said, nodding as Standish led the horses towards the barn. He'd help Nathan get Chris inside and then go help the gambler with the animals. 

"...okay..." the blond whispered, his body trembling as they made their way into the house. 

"Bring him in here!" Nettie called from Casey's room. 

"N...no...couch..." Larabee mumbled and tried to force the issue.

"Mr. Larabee, you're not sleeping on the couch when there's a perfectly good bed available!" Nettie told him as she walked out of the bedroom. 

"D...don't w...want to put you o...or Casey o...out," he stammered. 

"Casey and me have often shared rooms. Now I don't feel up to arguin' so just come along!" the feisty woman ordered. "Besides, I'm a lot stronger than you right now."

Larabee couldn't help but smile at the strong lady standing in front of him with her hands on her hips. 

"S...sound just like, Abby," he mumbled unintelligibly as his legs threatened to give out. 

"Bring him in here before he falls over," Nettie led them into the room and watched as they settled the gunslinger onto a chair. 

"Chris," Jackson said and watched as the wet blond head slowly lifted from the equally soaked chest. "We're gonna get you out of these wet clothes and into bed," he explained as he reached for the black duster covering the shivering body. 

"Nnnno, N...Nathan," the gunman said pushing the dark hand away.

"Chris, you're soaked and you're already sick. We need to get you dry and in bed."

Nettie came forward and placed her hand on Larabee's shoulder, smiling as she realized what the problem was. 

"Mr. Larabee, I'm gonna make some honey tea for you," she said and turned to the former slave. "Mr. Jackson, is there anything else you need?"

"Yes, Ma'am, if you've got some towels..."

"I have plenty," she said and looked at the three waterlogged men. "For all of you."

Vin watched the woman leave and couldn't help but smile. "Ain't she somethin'?" he asked no one in particular. 

"Y...yeah, she is," the blond rasped, his throat hurting with each breath he took. 

"Nathan, ya need me ta help?"

"Nah, I can handle him. Go on and help Ezra with the horses," Jackson said, again reaching for the duster. 

"I can do it, Na...than," Larabee said, his teeth still chattering uncontrollably. 

"Sure ya can. Alright, go ahead and when ya fall on yer face I'll be sure ta git Miss Nettie and Casey to help git ya in bed!" 

Larabee glared at the healer, but quickly realized he was right as the small amount of energy he had disappeared and he swayed on the chair. 

"Dammit!" the blond swore.

"Ya ready ta let me help?" Jackson asked, concerned about the grey caste of Larabee's skin.

"N...not much choice," the blond answered as the healer helped him out of his wet clothing. 

A soft knock sounded on the closed bedroom door and Jackson hurried to answer it. He smiled at the young woman standing there, several towels held out in front of her. 

"Aunt Nettie said to bring you these."

"Thank you, Casey," he said, reaching for the warmed towels. 

"Aunt Nettie says ta tell you she's got the tea brewing for Mr. Larabee."

"Thank you. Tell her we really appreciate this."

"I will. Is Mr. Larabee okay?"

"He will be," Jackson assured her before closing the door and turning back to his patient. "Dammit, Chris, why've ya gotta be so damned stubborn all the time?" he asked as he moved to help the staggering blond. 

"H...head h...hurts...nnneed to l...lie d...down," the blond rasped. 

"Yeah, I know and I'm gonna get ya into bed, but we need to get rid of the wet clothes first. Now, just hang on to me and we'll finish gettin' these damn pants off." Jackson tugged at the top of the tight fitting material and grumbled when he had to fight to pull them over the lean hips.

"Wonder ya got any circulation ta yer legs at all!" the healer hissed when the wet material finally slid down the legs. He finished removing the clothes and helped Larabee to the bed. Nettie Wells had already turned the blanket and sheets down and Larabee's nude form was soon stretched out on the narrow bunk. 

"T...thanks," the gunslinger mumbled as Jackson eased the blankets up, covering him to his neck.

"You're welcome, Chris," Jackson said and saw the lids drop over the glazed green eyes. "Ya need ta stay awake a little longer, Chris," the healer insisted.

"T...tired, NNNate...cccold."

"I know ya are, but that's why I need ya awake. Miss Nettie's makin' ya some honey tea and it'll help your throat and warm ya up. Come on now open your eyes for just a little longer."

"...try..." the blond rasped as another knock sounded.

"Come in!" Jackson called and smiled at the older woman who entered the room, a cup of tea in her hand.

"How is he?" she asked as she passed the healer the sweet smelling liquid.

"...okay...just..."

"Mr. Larabee, I doubt that you're okay, but I'm glad you can still make the effort to ease our minds. Mr. Jackson, I've got some rocks warmin' on the back of the stove. They should be ready now. I'll help Mr. Larabee drink while you get them."

"Thank ya, Ma'am," the healer said and hurried to grab one of the towels. 

Nettie Wells had nursed her share of sick people and one look at Chris Larabee told her he was ailing more than he let on. His body trembled uncontrollably beneath the blankets and she smiled when she reached for an extra pillow. She helped him sit forward a little and placed it under his head before reaching for the cup of tea. 

"All right, Mr. Larabee, let's see about getting you to drink this and if you think you can hold this cup I want you to take a look at your hands. See how bad they're shaking right now? Worse than a feather caught in a hurricane."

Chris knew the older woman was right and was forced to acknowledge that he needed help for such a mundane thing as drinking from a cup. He sipped the tea, and soon felt the warmth spreading throughout him. He heard Jackson returning and felt the blanket at the foot of the bed being lifted. The warmed rock added to the heat and as the cold seeped from his body, weariness took over and he gave in to the need for sleep.

"How much did he drink?" Jackson asked.

"Got nearly half a cup in him. He's plum worn out. I'm thinking you all could use some rest," Nettie explained. 

"You're probably right, Ma'am, but right now…"

"Not much you can do for him right now, Mr. Jackson. Makes sense that you let me sit with him while you get some sleep," the woman said, folding her arms across her chest.

"But…"

"You boys are all so stubborn, but my late husband could attest to my being about as stubborn as a Missouri mule. Called me that more'n once. Now I'm sure Casey's got the stew warmed up and since I hate seein' food go to waste I'm tellin' you to get on out to the kitchen and eat up. There's plenty for the lot of you!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Wells. I'll see that Vin and Ezra eat and get some sleep."

"See that you do the same," Nettie ordered with a warm smile. 

Nathan smiled when the woman turned her attention on the sick man. Somehow he knew Nettie Wells would have no problem making Chris Larabee see things her way. The feisty widow may be small, but there was none so tall in his eyes as she was right now. He turned away and walked out the door just as Vin and Ezra returned. Both men looked like drowned rats and Casey Wells handed them both a towel.

"Thanks, Casey," Tanner said.

"Thank you, Miss Wells," Standish said, removing his hat and placing it on the hook by the door. 

"You boys need to get out of those wet clothes," Nettie said from the doorway. "My husband was a fairly big man and I have some of his thing in a trunk in my room. Mr. Larabee is sleeping and I believe you boys need to do the same thing. Casey, make sure the stew is ready while I get the clothes."

"Don't mean ta put ya ta any trouble, Mrs. Nettie," Vin said.

"Nonsense. Ain't no trouble at all, but ya might want to take off that coat and give me a hand with the trunk!" the older woman ordered.

"Yes, Ma'am," the Texan said and followed her into the bedroom. 

"Come on, Cowboy, ya need ta drink this," Vin coaxed the shivering man and held the cup to his lips. It was hard getting the blond to eat or drink and the rasping wheeze had them all worried. Ezra would be leaving as soon as the storm stopped in order to relieve Josiah and JD and let them bring back the supplies the healer needed. 

"N…no," Larabee groaned and turned away from the herbal brew.

"Problems, Mr. Tanner?" Nettie Wells asked.

"Heard tell of a cantankerous mule headed…"

"Not…" the blond tried, but was overcome with pain as a series of wet harsh coughs left him breathless and weak. 

"Let me see if I can get him to take it, Mr. Tanner," Wells suggested and sat in the chair the younger man vacated. "Mr. Larabee, this will help." 

Chris fought to open his eyes and tried to focus on the vague image of a woman seated beside the bed. Lifting his right arm he reached out to touch her cheek as a name formed on his lips. 

"A…Abby."

"Chris, it ain't Abby," Tanner explained when his friend's fever glazed eyes turned in his direction. 

"Abby?"

"If it makes him drink this then I can pretend to be Abby," Nettie whispered and held the cup in front of the sick man. "Drink this, Mr. Larabee."

"Chris, Abby, c…call me C…Chris," Larabee stammered and pulled the blanket closer around his body.

"Chris, drink this," Nettie ordered and was relieved when the gunman sipped the warm liquid. "That's it. Come on…all of it."

"T…throat hurts," Larabee wheezed and suddenly looked around the room through a haze of pain and weakness. "Burke…bas…bastard."

"Sorry, ma'am," Tanner apologized for his friend knowing Larabee would be angry with himself for using the word in front of this woman.

"Ain't nothing to be sorry for, Mr. Tanner. Can't blame a man for what he says when the fever's got hold of him."

"Burke…Abby…hide Abby. He'll kill you." Chris twisted beneath the sheets as images flashed through his mind. His chest heaved as he tried to draw in enough air to satisfy his oxygen-starved lungs, his body burned with fever and tiny beads of sweat formed on his brow. 

"Who is Abby?" 

"Long story, Miss Nettie, she saved Chris' life when a man named Burke tried ta hang 'im."

"Is that where you boys were coming from?"

"Yes, Ma'am," the Texan said and watched as the older woman coaxed the sick man into taking several more sips of the drink. 

"So why did Burke want to hang Mr. Larabee."

"Ain't fer sure on that. I know Burke and his deputies had this thing goin' where they robbed people and then found someone ta take the blame. Chris was ridin' purty close ta their town and got caught in it. He's hurtin' purty bad when we got there. Woman named Abby saved his life, but after she died he didn't wanna stay there any more."

"Abby…hide…s…stay s…safe…" Larabee whispered, shivering under the blankets in spite of the fine sheen of perspiration that covered his body.

"I'm fine, Chris, now you just stop worryin' about me and go to sleep. I'm safe and so are you."

"Burke's dead, Chris," Tanner tried as he moved closer to the bed.

Chris' eyes narrowed as he caught sight of the man standing near Abby and he blinked rapidly in an effort to clear the blurry images. He shifted and tried to sit up as his fever baked mind told him Abigail Newman was in danger. 

"D…don't tou…touch her…bas…bastard!" Larabee cursed and continued to struggle even as aged hands tried to hold him down. 

"Chris, that's Vin Tanner…you know him."

"No! God no…don't touch her…don't h…hurt her…"

"I'm gonna get Nathan. Ya be okay with him fer a minute…"

"No need, Vin, I'm right here. What happened?" Jackson asked.

"I don't think he knows where he is," Nettie answered. "Chris, look at me."

"So ccc…cold, Abby…Bastard's hurt you?"

"No, they didn't. I'm fine," Nettie said and easily kept the weak man on the bed. "Burke's dead, Chris and your friends are here. They are gonna help you feel better."

"F…friends?" Larabee asked, eyes glazed and unfocused as he looked around the room. His gaze settled on the man standing beside his guardian angel and he smiled in spite of the pain. "V…Vin?"

"That's right, Cowboy," Tanner said and knelt beside the bed. Even from this distance he could feel the heat emanating from the blond and prayed they could get it down. "Nate's here too and Ezra…Buck just got here. He saw the horses while out on patrol and figured somethin' was up…"

"Tell Nate f…feel like s…shit," Larabee rasped and began to cough. He groaned as pain cut through his throat and burned into his lungs. He felt strong arms lift him forward and tried to speak, but there was no strength left as he felt darkness reach for him and gave into it. 

"All right, Vin, lean him back on the pillows," Jackson ordered. He listened to the sick man's lungs and knew they had to get the liquid off his lungs before he drowned in it. 

TBC


	3. Chapter 3

Title--Guardian Angel-Epilogue Guardian Angel-Epilogue--3

They watched over Larabee while the night gave way to daybreak and the rain finally stopped. The sun shone through the partially open drapes, framing Larabee's face in a golden glow that made his skin even paler than it had appeared earlier. Vin sat with his feet on the edge of his bed, a position he'd taken up at dawn when he'd relieved Nathan so the healer could get some rest. He'd heard the gambler leave at daybreak and had watched through the window until he disappeared over the ridge.

Larabee was propped up on several pillows and during the early hours he'd changed the cooled stones with warm ones from the stones. The sick man hadn't moved, and the heavy wheeze worried the tracker. He opened his eyes and looked toward the door when he heard Nettie's voice.

"Breakfast is ready, Mr. Tanner."

"I'll eat after yer done," the Texan told her.

"I already ate. Now ya'd best get out there before the others eat it all. I'll sit with Mr. Larabee," the elderly woman assured him and placed a tray of supplies on the dresser.

"Guess I could use a bite ta eat."

Nettie watched the young man as he walked out of the room. She'd known from their first meeting that these two men were as close as brothers and would do anything for each other. She walked to the window and drew back the faded curtains to allow the sunshine to brighten the room. A sound from the bed alerted her to the fact that the sick blond was waking up. Moving back to the bed she smiled as a pair of green eyes looked up at her from under half-mast lids.

"Good morning, Mr. Larabee."

Chris swallowed and groaned as the move reawakened the dormant pain in his throat. He was no longer cold and tried to push back the blankets, but stopped when he realized he was no longer alone. His eyes refused to focus completely, but he could see the woman standing beside his bed.

"Here try this," Nettie ordered and held the cup of warm tea and honey to the man's dry lips. She saw him frown and grimace and knew his throat was probably sore.

Chris took small sips and turned away when the torment caused his throat to feel like molten lava. He closed his eyes and heard the woman call for someone, but couldn't make out the name. It wasn't long before he felt someone sit on the bed and again he forced his eyes open.

"Morning, Chris, how're you feeling?" Jackson asked.

"Hot…throat hurts," the blond managed swallowing around what felt liked crushed glass.

"Let me take a look," Jackson ordered and looked into the blond's open mouth. His throat was raw and Nathan immediately sympathized with the ailing man as he felt the fevered brow.

"Is there something I can do, Mr. Jackson?" Nettie Wells asked.

"No, Ma'am, lessen ya got some lemon. Might help his throat some."

"I'm afraid I don't have any lemon. I was trying to get him to drink the tea and honey," the woman told him.

"Chris, think you could drink a little more?" the healer asked and was rewarded when Larabee opened his mouth and drank several small sips before turning away.

"Abby okay?" Larabee asked, seeking out the woman's form once more.

"I'm fine, Chris," Nettie assured him when she realized he was still not totally with them.

"Keep safe…tired…"

"Yes, I'm sure you are. You go ahead and sleep and I'll see if I got the fixin's for a pot of chicken soup."

"S…sounds g…good Abby," the blond said and dropped into a restless sleep once more.

"Nathan, is he going to be all right?" Tanner asked.

"Don't rightly know, Vin. He's weak and right now his lungs sound bad because of the mucus. We need to get them clear so he can breathe easier. Mrs. Wells, would you mind if I mixed up some herbs?"

"You do whatever you need to, Mr. Jackson. My home is yours and everything in it is at your disposal," the woman assured him. "Now why don't you boys go finish eating? I'm gonna stay here and make sure he's okay."

"Thanks, Mrs. Wells. Vin, come on," Jackson ordered.

Nettie Wells watched the sleeping man and wondered why so many bad things seemed to befall him. In the short time since the seven men had become Peacekeepers in Four corners he'd been hurt several times. Twice so badly that he'd wound up a patient in Nathan's clinic for several weeks. She reached for the cloth in the basin and gently eased it over his fevered face as she silently prayed that God would allow Chris Larabee to keep doing the work he did. She heard him call out for his wife and understood how much her loss affected him.

"Someday you'll see them again, Mr. Larabee," she said and continued to ease the cloth over the pale face.

Ezra rode into Four Corners and spotted JD sitting in front of the jail. The sun was high overhead and the heat was oppressive. The dust billowed up from the horse's hooves as if the rain had never been. The gambler stopped at the livery and was greeted by the owner.

"Mornin', Mr. Standish. The usual?"

"Of course," Standish said and relinquished the reigns before hurrying toward the jail. Josiah and JD were both present and he nodded toward Mrs. Potter as he passed her store.

"Ezra, where's everyone?" Dunne asked.

"They are safely ensconced at Mrs. Wells home. We were fortunate enough to enjoy her hospitality during last night's tempest."

"Doesn't explain where Nathan and the other's are," Sanchez said.

"Yes, well Mr. Larabee had a relapse while riding home from Haven. The storm was already upon us and Mr. Jackson did not think it wise to continue."

"How is Chris?" Dunne asked worriedly.

"He's weak…extremely sick and Mr. Jackson needs you to bring him some of his supplies. I will remain in town in case there is trouble."

"Did he give you a list?" the ex-preacher asked.

"Yes, I have it here," Standish said and reached into the inside coat pocket. He passed the paper to Sanchez and looked into the jail. "Are there any miscreants I should know about?"

"No, the town's been pretty quiet. Had a bit of a ruckus the day you left, but nothing since then," Dunne said.

"Excellent," Standish said. "Mr. Sanchez, do you need my help to gather those supplies?"

"No, JD and I can handle this," the older man answered.

"Very well, in that case I shall endeavor to search out some nourishment before getting a bath," Standish explained.

"All right, Ez, we'll let you know when we're ready to leave," Sanchez assured him and slapped the youngest peacekeeper on the back. "Well, Son, looks like we're on a mission."

Buck used his finger and thumb to rub at the bridge of his nose and wished there was something else he could do for his long time friend. Chris Larabee was fighting the fever that raged through his mind and body, and Wilmington knew Jackson was extremely worried. The blond didn't seem to know where he was half the time and the labored breathing told them his lungs were in rough shape. The only one who seemed to be able to get the sick man to drink the broths and teas was Nettie Wells and that was only because Larabee thought she was Abigail Newman. Vin had gone hunting in hopes of catching some fresh game in an effort to replenish some of the things they were using belonging to Nettie Wells. Nathan was sitting outside, getting some air and much needed rest. Nettie and Casey were busy in the kitchen and Buck's mouth watered as the aroma of fresh baked pies reached his nostrils. Larabee's hoarse cries broke through his thoughts and he reached for his friend as his body began to shake.

"B…Burke…bastard…no…don't h…hurt her…"

"Easy, Ol' Son, I don't know the demons you're fighting, but I'm here, Chris and I'd help if I could," Wilmington vowed.

"Abby…Abby, where…where are you?" Larabee's eyes widened and a rasping wheeze escaped his throat as he tried to sit up, but failed miserably in the attempt as his flailing arms fought whatever demons his mind conjured up.

"Chris, look at me," the worried rogue ordered.

"Buck, what's wrong?" Jackson asked from the doorway.

"He's havin' one of his spurts again," Wilmington answered.

"Damn, sit him up!" Jackson said as Larabee began to gasp for air. Between them they managed to sit him forward and leaned him against Wilmington's chest as Jackson pointedly thumped on his back, just below his lungs.

Buck winced in sympathy as again and again Jackson repeated the thumping until the crud coating their friend's lungs loosened and he spit out the thick mucus. Buck didn't move in spite of his churning stomach as Jackson reached for the cloth in the pan of water.

"Okay, Buck, ease him back down," the healer ordered and placed another pillow behind Larabee.

"Chris, ya with us now?" Wilmington asked when Larabee's eyes opened and looked at him.

"Bu…Buck?"

"That's right, Pard, how are you feeling?"

"Fell like crap…back hurts."

"That's just where Nate beat it to hell and back, but it got that plug up. You sound like you're breathing better anyway," the gentle rogue explained.

"Chris, you've been sick…still are and your lungs are full of this crud. It's gonna take some time to get rid of it, but when Josiah and JD get here they'll have the herbs I need to mix up something for you to breathe in."

"A…Abby made it…she…she's gone?" Larabee asked, unsure if he'd dreamed the whole thing.

"Yes, she is, Chris, I'm sorry," Wilmington answered.

"She…she took care of m…me." The blond's breathing was harsh as he labored to take in enough air to satisfy his oxygen-starved lungs.

"Yes, she did and she'd never forgive us if we let anything happen to you," Jackson said. "I'm going to get you something to drink."

"O…okay," the blond said and closed his eyes.

"Hey, Pard, you need to stay awake until Nathan gets back. He'll be a mite pissed if you go to sleep after he's mixed one of his special teas."

"Horse p…piss, Buck," Larabee said, smiling thinly in an effort to relieve his friend's worries.

"Yeah, suppose you're right about that, but it'll do you good," Wilmington said worried when Larabee's eyes closed again. "Chris, did I tell you about the pretty saloon girl over in Eagle Bend?"

"D…don't th…think s…so…she a…after Vin?"

"Very funny, Pard, no she's not after Vin…or Ezra or you for that matter. The lady has class and she's waiting for me to…"

"P…pay h…her," Larabee wheezed and laughed and erupted in another round of coughing that left him gasping for air.

"Easy, Chris, you're scaring the hell out of me," Wilmington said when the attack finally subsided and his friend looked at him through glazed green eyes.

"Here, Chris," Jackson said and held the cup in front of the slack lips. He ignored the grimace of distaste and continued to hold the cup in place. "This'll help you breathe easier, Chris. Come on…or I'll have Buck tell you more of his tall tales."

"Oh, Pard, I know a lot of tall ladies…"

"Sh…up, Buck," Larabee said and finally drank the liquid. "Worse'n h…horse piss."

"Rider's coming in," Wilmington said.

"Probably Josiah and JD," Jackson said. "Chris, I'll be right back."

"J…just gonna sl…sleep, Nate," Larabee said and closed his eyes.

"Buck, I got a few things too get ready for him…you call me if he has any more problems come get me right away," Jackson ordered.

"I will," Wilmington assured him. He watched the sleeping man, smiled when he heard soft footsteps enter the room, and turned to see JD standing in the doorway. He could read this young man so easily and right now he understood that the easterner was looking at his mentor in a new light. JD seldom thought of Larabee as destructible, but right now there was no doubt that the man Dunne idolized was indeed human, complete with human maladies. "You coming in, Kid?"

"I…Buck, is Chris…is he okay?"

"J…JD?"

"Thought you were sleeping, Pard," Wilmington said.

"No…just didn't feel like talking," the blond answered. "JD, things okay in t…town?"

"Town's fine, Chris," Dunne answered and moved closer to the bed. "Everyone's been worried 'bout you."

"W…why?" Larabee asked, frowning at the youngest peacekeeper. It still surprised him that the people of Four Corners had changed their minds about having him and the others stay on and protect the town. They'd seemed only too glad to see the last of them when Marshall Bryce took over, but the man had been no match for Stuart James or Guy Royal. The two men had managed to have Bryce killed and were on the verge of burning the town to the ground, but Mary had gotten word out that Four Corners was in trouble. That was all The Seven needed to come back and protect the people and their possessions.

"Chris, when are you gonna realize the town's changed and it's got to do with what we've done. They know we do what we need to do in order to keep them safe from the likes of Guy Royal and Stuart James," Wilmington explained.

"T…thought w…we were the b…bad e…element," Larabee said.

"Maybe, but not anymore," Dunne assured him. "You should have seen them when they heard you got hurt in Haven, Chris. Yosemite just 'bout busted a gut when he found out and Mrs. Potter was ready to lead a charge herself."

"They care, Chris, and they know sometimes it takes guns to keep the law," Wilmington said.

"Amen to that," Sanchez said upon entering the room. "Nathan didn't lie when he said you looked like…"

"S…shit," Larabee supplied, with a weak grin.

"That's close enough. I do believe Haven should change the name of their town," the older man said.

"Wasn't the town, Josiah…was Burke and his men," the blond told them.

"Yeah, well the people of that damned town were ready to string ya up without a trial," Wilmington spat. "I'm bettin' Travis would have a thing or two to say about that."

"It's d…done, Buck," Larabee said.

"No it's not…not by a long shot. Look at you, Chris! Hell, you don't even have the strength to lift a glass of water and you're telling me it's done. I got a mind to…"

"Buck, stop!" the blond snapped tiredly. "Burke and his deputies are dead…that's the end of it."

"He's right, Buck, you try taking the law into your own hands and you're as bad as they are…"

"We are the law, Josiah!" Dunne said in defence of Wilmington.

"Not in Haven, we're n…not," Larabee said. "Judge h…hired us to do the j…job in F…Four Co…Damn…"

"Easy, Chris!" the gentle rogue said, kicking himself for bringing this up now. He lifted the blond forward as he struggled to catch his breath.

"Nathan, Chris needs you in here!" Dunne called and moved out of the way as the healer hurried into the room.

"Hold on, Chris!" Jackson snapped and once more thumped on the man's back. He knew the others understood what he was doing, but he hated hurting anyone and knew how hard this was on the sick man. It wasn't long before he heard Larabee take in a deep breath and he had Buck ease the blond back onto the pillows.

"T…thanks, N…Nate," Larabee whispered through his raw throat.

"Chris, I want you resting. Josiah, would you bring in the pot off Mrs. Well's stove. She knows which one I mean," Jackson asked. "Chris, I'm going to put a blanket over the top of you and I want you to breathe in the vapors…that'll help loosen that shit off your lungs."

Larabee simply nodded and closed his eyes tiredly. He heard the others moving around the room and talking in whispers, but didn't speak until Jackson sat on the edge of the bed.

"All right, Chris, breathe as deep as ya can," the healer said while the others arranged the makeshift tent over them. He watched as Larabee did what he asked and hoped the medicinal vapors would help ease the man's torment. It wasn't long before the green eyes closed and Nathan knew by his breathing that Larabee was sleeping and right now that was what his body and mind needed most.

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

Title--Guardian Angel-Epilogue Guardian Angel-Epilogue--4

Vin rode up to the Wells' house and smiled at the elderly woman seated on the front porch. The day had been long and hot and he'd been worried about the blond, but did not want to return empty handed. He dismounted and reached for the brace of rabbits he'd caught just before he'd given up for the night.

"Was wondering when you'd be getting' back," Nettie said when the Texan joined her on the porch.

"Slim pickin's out there taday. Think maybe that storm drove 'em all away. Caught these two just after the sun went down," Tanner told her.

"They'll make a fine stew…or would ya rather we cooked 'em over a fire?"

"Whatever ya choose," Tanner said and looked toward the open door.

"He's doin' better since they brought Nathan's supplies from town," Nettie answered the unspoken question. "Gimme the rabbits…I'll clean 'em while you check on Chris."

"Nah, I'll clean em…"

"I don't think so…you're so tired you're liable to cut you're fingers off. Hand 'em over…"

"I…"

"Don't sass your elders," the woman said with a grin and took the brace of rabbits from the younger man before pushing him into the house.

"Thank ya," Tanner said and before she realized what he was doing he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her before turning and walking into the house.

"Lord, if only I was a few years younger," Nettie said, chuckling softly before turning her attention to the rabbits.

Vin walked into the room to find Nathan Jackson tending to the sick blond. He stood watching for several minutes, amazed at the tenderness with which the healer washed the perspiration from Larabee's face and then used his hand to touch the pale forehead. Vin knew he was checking to see how bad the fever was and prayed they were bringing it down. Jackson looked as tired as Vin felt and he knew Nathan was not getting the rest he needed and probably wouldn't until Chris was back on his feet.

"Nathan, you should get some rest."

"When did you get back?" Jackson asked.

"Couple of minutes ago. Where is everyone?"

"Buck and Josiah are sleeping. JD went back into town in case there's trouble," Jackson explained, studying the lean tracker. "Think maybe you're the one needs to rest, Vin."

"I'm okay, Nathan," the sharpshooter answered and stretched the kinks from his back.

"Did you eat?"

"Not yet…"

"All right…I'll bring you something and then I'll grab some sleep. Josiah will relieve you in a couple of hours."

"Sounds good, Nate," Tanner said and gratefully sat on the chair the healer vacated. He looked at the gaunt, pale features of his best friend and silently cursed Burke for what he'd done to Larabee. Jackson returned with a plate of fried chicken and potatoes before leaving the Texan to watch over their leader.

For the next few days the six men and two women watched over the ailing man, desperate for any sign that he was getting better. The fever sapped his strength and the labored wheeze continued to be a worry to the healer. He continued the treatments with the vapors and the makeshift tent and finally on the forth day since the storm ended, Chris Larabee opened his eyes and smiled weakly at the woman seated next to the bed.

"Mrs…" the sound he made was more of a croak than a word, but it brought a smile to the elderly woman's face.

"Well, Mr. Larabee, you sound terrible, but I must say it's good to see you awake. Now, be still while I get Mr. Jackson."

Chris nodded weakly and watched the woman leave. He tried to remember what had happened to make him feel so weak, but his mind refused to work properly. In less than a minute Nettie returned with three men in tow. They looked as haggard as he felt and he shifted on the bed as Jackson touched his forehead.

"Fever's broke," the former slave said.

"'Bout damn time!" Wilmington said, a relieved grin on his tired face.

"T…thirsty," Larabee rasped and tried to moisten his lips, but found them dry and cracked.

"Buck, bring me in…"

"W…water," the blond interrupted and heard the others chuckle.

"Yes, water and the tea I had steeping on the back of the stove. Chris, ya need ta drink it…tastes…"

"Horse…piss…" Larabee said sheepishly. He closed his eyes and listened to the others talking. The only voice he didn't hear was the Texan and he sensed the man was waiting until they were alone to say anything. He opened his eyes and looked into the deep blue orbs and nodded slightly in an effort to relieve Tanner's worries. The gesture was returned and Chris knew things would be fine as Buck returned carrying a tray with a pitcher of water and a cup of the steeped tea Jackson had ordered.

"All right, Chris, let's start with the tea and then you can have the water," Jackson said and helped Larabee sit up further. Vin quickly moved in to support the trembling man, while Wilmington place a couple of extra pillows behind the sick man's back.

Nettie smiled inwardly at the easy friendship she'd seen from these men since first meeting them. The seven had a special bond; a friendship born of need and each one had a place in the group. Now was the time to let the others look after Chris Larabee, there would be time for her to check on him once they were all assured he was going to be okay. She would talk to him later about the woman who'd helped save his life in Haven.

Chris slept more often than he was awake over the next few days, but he was finally eating and drinking enough to satisfy his friends that he was on the mend and not in need of constant watching. The only one who remained at the Wells' Farm with him was Vin Tanner. Casey and JD had gone fishing and weren't back yet. The others had gone back to town and would come out to check on him when they were patrolling the area.

Chris sat on the porch, watching as the agile Texan chopped and stacked wood for Nettie's. When Buck left for town, Chris had told him what he wanted and the gentle rogue had smiled at the idea. He just hoped Gloria had not sold the item he wanted.

"Chris, would you like some coffee?"

"Yes, please, Nettie," Larabee answered, smiling when he heard the woman tut-tutting about Vin's continued work.

"That boy's gonna have no arms left if he keeps this up," the woman said and hurried back into the house.

Chris shifted on the chair and knew even though his strength was returning; he still had a long ways to go. His lungs were weak and sometimes it was hard to breathe, although those spurts were fewer and further between he was frustrated at not being able to do the things he wanted to do.

"You just need to give yourself time. Rest and sleep and you'll have your strength back," Wells said as she handed him a cup of coffee.

"Thought that's what I've been doing," Larabee said.

"Not enough…you should be lying down now."

"I'm okay, Nettie."

"You really are a stubborn man." Nettie watched a small smile form on Larabee's face and wondered what he was thinking.

"That's what Abby said," Larabee told her softly.

"Abby…the woman from Haven? She sounds like a smart woman."

"She was…reminded me of you. Did you have any sisters, Nettie?"

"No…although…" Nettie stopped as a picture formed in her mind of a young woman her own age and a friendship that had become separated by distance and time.

"Nettie, are you all right?" Larabee asked.

"I'm fine, Chris…just thinking of an old friend. Her name was Abby too and we were very close until she married Will and…"

"Will…Newman?"

"Why yes…"

"Oh God…Nettie, the woman who saved my life was Abigail Newman."

"Oh, God, Chris," Nettie said as tears formed in her eyes.

"Nettie, is somethin' wrong?" Tanner asked upon hearing the woman's distressed voice.

"No…no, nothing's wrong," Nettie said, smiling through her tears.

"Why're ya cryin'?" the Texan asked.

"Just a foolish old woman," Nettie assured him.

"You're not old or foolish, Nettie," Larabee said and reached for her trembling hand. He waited for her to lift her head and look at him before speaking. "You knew her, didn't you?"

"Yes…I think so. Abigail Newman was a very dear friend of mine. We were closer than most sisters and we did everything together," Nettie laughed softly. "That was until she met William Newman. The man was a few years older than she was, but oh he loved her so and when he asked her to marry him she was so happy. I stood for her and that's where I met my husband. He was William's friend and we married a few days later. I'll never forget the day Abby told me they were heading west. We cried, but promised to keep in touch, but we moved before she could send me a message about where she was living. I wondered where she was and prayed that her life was a happy one."

"Abby told me she was happy with her life, Nettie. She told me she loved him and that he was the best husband a woman could hope to have. He was good to her and they had two boys William and Paul. I have their addresses if you want to write them."

"No, I don't want to intrude on their lives," Nettie said and sighed heavily. "Abby loved roses…"

"Yes, she did…red ones and there's a bush growing outside her door. I'm betting she wouldn't mind if we went there and dug it up," Larabee said. "It would look perfect right here by the window."

"I'd like that," Nettie said softly and walked into her house.

"Vin…"

"I'll see it gets done," Tanner answered the unspoken question.

"Thanks," Larabee said and sipped the coffee. It seemed farfetched that Nettie Wells and Abigail Newman had grown up together, but there was no doubt in his mind that they had. He was glad he'd been able to tell Nettie that her friend had been happy during her life outside Haven.

True to his word, Tanner had ridden back to the Newman ranch and returned with several large rose bushes that he planted outside Nettie's kitchen window. Nettie had been smiling the whole time while she helped sift the soil around the transplanted bush and knew it would always remind her of Abby and their friendship. The sound of a horse and rider coming over the rise caught her attention and she frowned when she heard her niece calling excitedly.

"Aunt Nettie, you won't believe…"

"Land sakes, Child, what's all the ruckus about? Did JD put a worm down your neck again?"

"No…no, it's just…dang, wait until you see."

"See what?" Nettie asked and turned to see Larabee returning form his short walk. Since the day they'd spoken about Abigail Newman, Chris had been taking short walks along the property in an effort to get his lungs working properly.

"Something wrong?" Larabee asked.

"No…it's just Buck, Vin, and Josiah are comin," Casey explained.

"Ah," Larabee said with a smile. "Guess it's time I went back to my place."

"You're not strong enough to be on your own yet, Chris…Nathan said you should give it another few days," the woman scolded.

"There they are!" Casey yelled as a wagon topped he rise.

"What…"

"Nettie," Larabee said and turned her to face him. "I wanted to thank you for everything you've done for me."

"I didn't do…"

"Yes, you did and if there's ever anything I can do for you just tell me and so help me God I'll get it done. Please accept this gift for what it is. A small token for giving me back my life."

"I…I," Nettie began and turned as the wagon stopped in front of her door. Whatever was inside was covered with several blankets and as Josiah jumped down from the wagon seat, Vin jumped into the back and pulled off the covers revealing a new stove. "Chris…I can't…"

"Yes, you can, Nettie. It didn't cost as much as you think and is not meant to repay you for what you've done, but it's something I wanted to do for you," Larabee said.

"It's a real beauty, Aunt Nettie," Casey said, jumping up and down excitedly as Josiah, Vin and Buck began removing the stove from the wagon.

"Where do you want it?" Wilmington asked with a grin.

"In the dang kitchen!" Casey said and covered her mouth when she realized how it sounded.

"You heard the little lady, Bucklin," Tanner said.

"Vin, might be best if we take out the old one first," Sanchez said and the trio placed the new stove in front of the older woman before hurrying into the house.

"Chris, I don't know what to say," Nettie said as she hugged the lean gunslinger.

"Nothing needs to be said, Nettie. You've done more for me than I can ever repay," Larabee said.

"Those boys might just burn themselves if they're not careful."

"Is the stove lit?" Larabee asked and saw the smile on her face as Casey hurried into the house.

"No, but the fire hasn't been out long," Nettie explained, but she knew they would not burn themselves. "Thank you, Chris."

"No, Nettie," Larabee said and took both her hands in his. "Thank you for being a friend to Abby. She was my guardian angel in Haven and you…are an angel here and now."

"Guess I'd best get in there and make sure they don't make a mess on the floor. You just sit down there and I'll bring you some cold cider."

Chris smiled, moved to the chair and sat down. It reminded him of Abby's home and he reached for the red rose that bloomed near his hand. Somehow, he knew this was the best place for the rosebush and that it would flourish and thrive under Nettie's hand in the same way it had under Abby's touch.

"Thank you, Abby," he whispered as a soft breeze caressed his face and he knew he'd done the right thing. Nettie had a reminder of her friendship with Abby and whenever he needed to feel his guardian angel the bright red roses would be here. A life had been lost, but at the same time a friendship had been remembered and that was a gift few people received in their lifetimes.

"You all right, Cowboy?" Tanner asked.

"I am now, Vin, and I'm not a cowboy," Larabee said and smiled in spite of the fatigue creeping over him. He was on the mend and would soon head home, but he would never forget his two guardian angels.

THE END!!


End file.
